Forces Of Nature
by spikeshunny
Summary: Post S7. Rory fully settled in the campaign finds out Jess wrote a book of their earlier relationship. In order for Rory to move on with her future she must now face her past. This is my first Literati fic, so hopefully i'll do them justice.LL implied RR
1. Chapter 1

She found herself out of the window often on days like these, escaping yet another political argument between colleagues. Rory believed travelling on a campaign bus would be a fun and exciting experience. But lately it was lacking something, and she missed her mom terribly.

Endless days of travelling on a humid bus with only your thoughts to occupy your time, and when that wasn't occupied it was ferociously typing her political pieces on the campaign. Any other moment was spent with her head firmly planted in a book.

Jane Austen would sweep her away from the hot seated bus and the constant arguing to the subdued feelings of Colonel Brandon as he patiently waited for Marianne Dashwood, Rory always believed at least in the books you could have a happy ending.

She looked up momentarily noticing that Mike still has his head deep in a book also, realizing a week into the campaign that she found someone who had the same passion for books as she.

Mike was a Harvard graduate and they found out soon that they did indeed have similar interests, discussing Hemmingway with a frown and Austen with a roll of his eyes. Moving from her seat she sat next to him with a nudge of her shoulder, trying to find out what he was reading. He shifted slightly and turned the book away from her.

"Oh come on; at least tell me what it's about?"

"No."

"Please Mike?"

He closed the book annoyed and pressed his lips together in a firm line.

"You know Gilmore; you have an inflammable curiosity that is downright annoying."Rory grinned and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well I know that, so are you going to divulge what you are reading or am I going to snatch the book from you?"

"Fine." He turned towards her holding the book tightly in his hands.

"I will tell you about it, but you know my rule on reading the book first." Rory nodded eager to hear what had held Mike's concentration.

"Alright so you know I don't really read romance stories or at least if I do I don't own up to them." Rory nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's a story of this seventeen year old boy who arrives in a small town to live with his grumpy uncle and immediately he hates it, he is forced to attend a neighbor's dinner and there he meets this girl. They soon find out they have a common interest in books, they form a tentative friendship."

Rory listened carefully to Mike revealed the base of the story, the more he explained the more she became nervous. This was beginning to sound a lot like her and Jess a time in her life that seemed so long ago, she herself knew the ending.

"Who's the author?" Mike closed the front of the book slightly to read the front.

"Mariano, Jess Mariano." Rory sucked in a breath, her eyes closing momentarily.

"Hey listen to this dedication."

Mike and Rory would always share the dedication on any particular book, beginning various discussions on what the author was thinking.

"To RG, who was like the fire that burned and consumed me from within." He nudged her with his book and grinned.

"Pretty powerful dedication huh? Wonder what he was thinking? Or maybe that's the girl that broke his heart."

Rory laughed nervously and rubbed her forehead till it left a red mark; she looked around the bus and watched as colleagues worked tirelessly on their editorials.

"Is everything okay? You look a little pale Rory."

The truth was she felt nauseous; there it was in black and white their story.

"I didn't have much to eat this morning I guess." Mike nodded agreeably and stared at her for a few moments before he went back to the book.

"So what part are you reading?"

"Something about an auction."

"The bid-a-basket festival." She mused a small smile playing on her lips.

Mike turned the page and began to read silently, his eyes scanning the words across the page.

'Listen to this." Rory sat straighter in her seat waiting for him to read out loud.

_I was officially living in the twighlight zone; this crazy town had finally surpassed themselves with another sociopathic town event. This crazy event __that was invented __had the women folk to create __picnic __baskets so that their intended__/crush__ would bid on__ them and whoever bid the highest would win an afternoon with them. Seems there was still one town where you would find men dragging their women folk around by the hair, I found myself standing in the square to internally mock the festivities or at least this is what I told myself._

_Standing at the back of the crowd I watched as her basket was lifted for all to see, her boyfriend who assumed no one would bid stood tall and proud.__ Competition such a loaded word, and when I shouted my bid all eyes quickly turned to the unwanted kid. I looked over at her and saw something flicker in her gaze, humor that anyone else besides her boyfriend would bid._

_I had never met anyone that I could enjoy a conversation intellectually before, and every day I found myself liking her more than I should._

Mike closed the book and turned to face Rory, he could see her lashes glistening with un-shed tears. He would never understand women, even when he thought he knew something about them it would turn out he knew nothing. Only something seemed different Rory was not that emotional when it came to books or so he thought, that's when his mind worked the possible mathematics adding two and two together and coming up with double figures.

"Rory tell me it's not you, you're not RG?"

Rory couldn't betray the thoughts that were now going through her mind. Recalling the basket bidding and when they went to the bridge, the way he would look at her, the way his hair danced in the cool breeze.

"He never told me he'd written or intended to write a book about us. Now that I know I'm not sure I want to read it"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of what I might find I guess, I treated him badly the last time we saw each other not because of the situation but more because of what he thought the situation was." Rory sighed finally voicing out loud what she was trying to deny.

She couldn't really talk to anyone else about Jess; they all had their own opinions including her mother. All she could do was speculate, and hope to god he didn't hate her and much as she thought he did. Mike placed the book into her hands his own hand covering hers, looking up she saw something that resembled pity but she couldn't be sure.

"I think you should read it, for your peace of mind at least Rory. I think you'd be surprised." All she could do was nod, holding the book tightly in her hands the skin over her knuckles stretching with the force of the hold on the book. Moving from the seat next to Mike she sat back in her previous seat and placed the book on her lap, the heavy paperback burning through the material of her trousers.

She couldn't read the book with Mike's gaze following her over every page, they would be staying overnight in the city it was then where she would take the journey and travel back into her past.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN,_

_A big thank you to all those that reviewed.I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Italics are the sections of Jess's book. _

_Have you ever stood on the bank of a river at sunrise and watched the sun bounce across the water, allowing the kaleidoscope of colors to burn behind your eyes__. Or even stood under a Willow tree__ at that moment when the sun, would filter through the leaves and leave you with the warmth of their touch._

_Being a city boy I really didn't see this in my lifetime until someone showed me. _

_This is not your normal story of troubled boy meets secure and beautiful girl__, it a story of how I was convinced I would never fit in only to be shown otherwise. In my late teens I was sent away by my mother who took it upon herself to decide she could no longer control my wild behavior, so her answer was to send me to her grumpy brother that lived in a small town in Connecticut._

_I was a normal misunderstood teen, I was quiet I kept myself to myself, and yeah I had an attitude. And it would take exactly two people to see right through the exterior I built years to perfect._

_I arrived in that town on a midweek afternoon, as I stepped off that bus and looked around I knew I was officially in hell. Grinning townspeople through the day and axe murderers by night, my bewildered and grumpy Uncle believed without a doubt that he could save and rehabilitate me, but as I look back I pushed him to the outer edges of his anger. _

_After a few days hiding in the apartment above his diner, he forced me to go to a friend's dinner. I knew exactly how I would behave I didn't have to please anyone and I sure as hell wouldn't expect to sit there all night.__ I hardly acknowledged anyone and I'm sure my Uncle was secretly spitting nails; I didn't want to be there so I was going to make it damn difficult for them to direct any kind of conversation my way._

_But something changed that night, someone that had long chestnut colored hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Sometimes when I look up at the summer sky I can still see that __color__ piercing back at me._

Rory shifted on her bed and cleared her throat; her finger swiped away the stray tear across her cheek. Grabbing the phone she swiftly ordered room service, if her mother had taught her anything it would be how to perfect room service ordering. She ran her hand across the pages of the books, smiling as the words seemed to glide over the paper. Was this way of saying goodbye? Something that he needed to do? She couldn't blame him though; she didn't give him too much opportunity the last time.

_I'm not a firm believer of love at first sight for me there was no such thing, but intellect at first sight or first speech speaks for itself. I would rather talk to someone to find out if they could carry __an__ intellectual conversation before finding out she was is as dumb as she looks._

_I found that she would talk animatedly about books especially epics novels like War and Peace, and try and convince me to read __books that she thought I didn't obviously read, and then become annoyed when I would write notes in the margin._

_I soon found out that she had a boyfriend; I don't know why I thought that she didn't. He was the usual tall jock of a guy that would probably beat his fists upon his chest if he threatened. So I did what any normal guy would do I pushed until he would fight back, I watched as she held back in their relationship. Every time he was around I would act like a jerk to see a reaction from him__ and more purposely her__, but when we were alone I __was interested in what he thought I just wanted to be in her company. And she had a way of making me see things differently._

_I would push her threshold just to see how far she would go; it wasn't until I messed up. I left the town knowing I wouldn't be missed by the town or at least anyone I knew, I fled to New York spending most of my days reading in the park._

_Just as I thought I wouldn't see her again she was standing there, the same smile and piercing blue gaze. We spent the afternoon together before I walked her back to the bus station, as she climbed on the bus I suddenly wanted to know why she had come to see me in the first place. _

_She looked at me and replied that I never said goodbye, it was just that simple. _

_Every time I turned a street corner I would think of her, so much in fact I ended following her back to that crazy town. I stood watching her by the bank of the river, she walked towards me and underneath the sloping Willow tree her lips were just as soft as I imagined. _

Rory looked up abruptly to see her cell vibrating on the night stand, reaching over she grabbed it glancing quickly at the caller display.

"Hello?"

"Hey Doll." Rory grinned and turned the book over to rest on its opened page.

"Mom how's things?"

"The usual. I'm busy; Sookie's busy in the kitchen."

"And how is Luke?" She heard the soft sigh escape her mother's lips.

"That is sailing along the tide nicely, although he's tried to give me decaff."

"Well as long as you know the difference."

"So the campaign it's going well?" Rory sighed and tucked her knee underneath her leg.

"Apart from the long hot hours on the bus, it's a good experience for me. I miss you and the town and even Taylor."

"No…la ...la...la."

"Sorry no more talking of Taylor."

"Thank you, oh by the way a package came for you a week ago. "

"Who from?"

"That's the weird thing no senders address, just a faint postmark looks like Philadelphia but I'm not sure." Rory lowered the phone slightly from her earlobe; pressing her lips together she rubbed her head agitatedly.

"Mom? Can you open it for me?" Rory heard the rustle of paper over the phone.

"Huh, it's a book."

"A book, Is there a note?" Lorelai looked in the box and turned it upside down, looking at the cover frowning.

"What is it?"

"Well the name on the book it can't be, Jess's name's on the front. But he doesn't write. "

"He wrote a book a few years ago, it was really good." Lorelai opened the book the cover creaking as she smoothed the page with her fingers, opening the first few pages she glanced over the dedication.

"There's a note inside the book hon."

"Okay read it to me."

"Honey it's a little private, maybe you should wait." Rory was becoming frustrated.

"Can you just read it to me please?"

She heard her mother's sigh over the line; she probably should have waited till she saw the book.

"Rory, I want you to have a copy of this book. And hopefully this will give you the finality it has given me, although that was never the case. Always Jess."

Rory blew out a shuddering breath, just what was he trying to say? He didn't feel anything anymore? That was it the book was his release? Rory didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt.

"Wow, should I be worried?"

"Mom, I haven't seen Jess in a few years. And the last time I saw him I treated him terribly, he's made something of himself he even has his own business."

"Yeah I know, he seems settled. Which I thought there would be more chance of Van Halen re-forming."

"Hmm you're speaking fondly of Jess; I never thought that would happen."

"Well what can I say I've mellowed, plus I've answered the diner phone a few times. Surprisingly we actually have held a few sentences, shocking even a possible small conversation."

"Mom, what am I going to do?" Lorelai sat on the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Oh hon, you have to make that decision yourself. You and jess have always had this great understanding of one another; make sure this is what you want." Rory nodded slowly and leaned back against the headboard, whispering her good bye she closed her cell.

She felt her eyelids begin to droop, stifling a yawn she laid down the book still mocking her from its position on the bed. Three hours later Rory was still awake her eyes slowly memorizing the words along the page.


	3. Chapter 3

"So did you read the book?" Sarah bit into her croissant and looked over at Rory.

"I began to read it." Rory spoke without looking up, sighing that another of her colleagues knew about the book.

'I still can't believe that it's you. Is that part true about your boyfriend breaking up with you at a dance?" Rory finally looked up from notes and looked at her confused.

"Is that in the book?"

Sarah nodded as she took a sip of her coffee and bent down to wipe the stain across her notes, Rory scrunched her nose.

"Oh yeah Mike told me about the book, and because he lent you his copy I went out and bought another one. So did it happen like that?"

"Well yes it did."

Rory smiled the memories suddenly swirling around in her mind, the way Dean told her what she knew all along. She could still the picture the shocked look on Jess's face.

Rory looked up to see Sarah rest her chin in her hand a glazed look in her eyes, shaking her head she went back to her notes on the day.

_Her kisses were like when lightning made the first impact on its target, the way it infuse the ground and spilt particles as it made its way to its destination_. _They became so intoxicating all I could do was hold on, and prayed I wouldn't fall deeper than I was willing to go._

_It soon became apparent that I was destined to meet the rest of her family, the society part of her family that really was a major focus in her life in terms of her education. I knew I was an idiot for the way the night turned out, she wanted to include me in that part of her life when all I felt was inadequate than I had ever fel__t __That night was just another hammered nail in the coffin of our soon to be depleted relationship. _

_I failed badly in school, to be honest I really didn't see the point of classes and I figured I could catch up when I wasn't school. Maybe if I had listened to her or my Uncle things could have been different and I wouldn't have ended up disappointing them both._

_I bailed again sitting on that back seat of the bus, she sat in the middle and I almost wished she didn't turn and see me but as usual fate decided to kick me in the balls for good measure._

_I wanted to tell her I needed to do this look for my dad, do something other than be the failure in a small town. I promised I would call her and she nodded, so __trusting and honest._

_I tried to make some sort of contact with my father try to understand the man who had abandoned __me;__ I remember standing on the beach in Californian looking at the ocean. The blue waves would reach out to me just to fall back and I swore I could see her eyes reflecting back._

_I thought a lot of her in those days I was in California; I couldn't call her I guess I felt that she deserved better. I finally had the courage to call her and when I heard her voice answer I couldn't speak, I convinced myself that she deserved a life I just couldn't give to her._

_I made one last call from a payphone on the boardwalk, she was always able to decipher it was me. I listened as her voice broke; telling me that she was okay and she finally got it. _

_I listened to the dial tone echo in my ear and realized it was over, the question was did I knew it was over or could I try and re-establish something that I thought she didn't or couldn't __commit to. _

Rory snapped the book shut and threw it on the night stand; she folded her arms in anger.

What right did he have to say she wasn't committed to their relationship? She loved him she knew that now?

They were only seventeen; she had way too many educational commitments. She stared at the book and down at her hands, if only she had gone with him that year he came to see her at Yale, would things be different now?

She blinked the tears that had now formed in her eyes, her gaze landed on the laptop in the corner of her hotel room. Her article was due in a couple of hours and it was still un-finished, her attention solely on Jess's book, climbing off the bed she sighed before sitting in front of the blank screen.

Jess leaned against the counter his finger poised on the mouse, clicking and scrolling through the many web pages of the website. The bell jingled above the door and he looked up and caught himself in a bubble of déjà vue, he remembered on such days where he would wait in the diner for Rory to make an appearance with her mother or Lane.

Cursing himself for allowing her to reach into the far reaches of his memory he worked so hard to ignore, this was the reason for him writing that stupid book. He needed to forget her he had to.

Who was he kidding?

Luke was still a good source of information despite the monosyllable grunts he received from time to time, but any mention of Rory and his whole demeanor would change and he would voice his praises.

It was on one of these occasions he found out about the online magazine articles and the campaign she was currently on, so every week he would scroll on the website looking for her articles. Unlike most political stories that were out there he could see Rory all over the page, her sometimes comedic sarcasm would jump out at him and he would be humored that she had finally found her niche.

He clicked on the news page to see a streaming video following one of the reporters on the road; he was surprised to see Rory's face appear on the video.

"Most of our avid readers want to know just what is it like living on a campaign bus, well I can tell you it's not glamorous and you certainly don't feel like a rock star. Arguments, uncomfortable silences and constant bathroom lines and the occasional writers block."

Jess smiled at the screen his chin resting in his hand watching as they showed Rory chew on a hamburger, before she began to type ferociously. Images of her as she slept against a pillow on the bus, she was sat with a torch in her hand as she read. She swiped a finger underneath her eye to wipe a stray tear.

"For me when I do have the occasional writer's block I read, this can be anything from heroines to adventures to." She picks up the book and shows the cover before she holds it tightly to her chest. "A modern day love story."

He dropped his hand away from his chin as the recognition glared in his gaze, he knew that cover anywhere. He had argued with the publishers on the cover art for weeks, he didn't think she would read it but there it was now in front of him proving him wrong.

Sarah sat in the seat next to Rory and pushed out her bottom lip; Rory turned to her and shifted.

"What's up?" Sarah opened her mouth in shock, surprised she would even ask that question.

"I read the book. Basically I actually couldn't put it down you are tragic, you're both tragic. Why would you go and see him, if all you were going to do was tell him you loved someone else?" Rory blinked her eyes in shock; she had questioned herself many times why she would have done that.

She loved Jess she always had, but that was a time when she thought she loved Logan. Hell he spun her right round on her axle that she really didn't know who she actually was anymore.

But things change, people change. The note said finality Jess no longer felt anything, and she was convinced that she didn't either. But would she always regret the fact that they didn't feel anything, if she didn't at least try?

Smiling apologetically she picked up her phone and dialed her mother's number, she waited for her to pick up only to hear the answer machine. Confused she quickly dialed the other place she would be and this time in the morning.

"Luke?"

"Rory hi, how is everything? If you want your mom she just left."

"That's okay, listen I need a favor?" Luke stopped wiping the counter and leaned against the wall.

"Sure Rory, you know you can ask me anything."

"I need Jess's number." There was silence on the other end; she would've thought he put the phone down until she heard Kirk in the background.

"Jess as in my nephew Jess?"

"Yes Luke, Please?" Rory grabbed the pen from Sarah's hand and jotted down the number on the corner of her notepad.

"Thanks Luke." She ended the call and held the phone in her hand. Tapping in the number she braced herself looking at Sarah who excitedly crossed her fingers.

Jess looked at his watch knowing he was late, grabbing his keys he jogged to the door. The phone began to ring he stopped contemplating whether to answer or not, shrugging his shoulders knowing whoever it was could leave a message.

Rory listened to the dial tone clearing her throat she waited until the answer machine picked up; nervously she left a brief message. Hanging up quickly she tapped the phone against her head repeatedly she looked over to Sarah.

"Yeah, real smooth."

Jess returned to the bookstore a couple of hours later, his friend Matt was already settled behind the counter replaying the answering machine. Heading closer towards the register he vaguely heard the voce on the message, running towards the counter holding his ear closer to the speaker.

"Hello…hello. I told you he's not there, and I know he won't talk to me. Jess it's uh Rory, listen I've read your book. Well that's to say I'm still reading it, um so this is really awkward. If you want to call me back you can, only if you want to I'm not forcing you or anything. Okay b-bye."

Matt laughed ready to rewind the message and replay it.

"Have you ever heard such a garbled message, I mean you date the weirdest girls."

'Shut up moron, did you get the number?"

'Nah, I tried to get the last number but I got some old lady that asked if we deliver."

Jess sighed loudly and stood by the phone hoping that she would call back, but she never did.

Rory stood off to the side surrounded by excited supporters, her tape recorder held tightly against her notebook. Every couple of moment she looked at her cell phone hoping she had a voicemail, and every time she was disappointed when she didn't see his number.

Mike stepped next to her and nudged her with his shoulder; he caught her off balance and grabbed her elbow.

"What is with you today? First you spill coffee at lunch and now you're all like I'm a damsel help."

"If that's your best chat up line, I am so very disappointed." Rory leaned in to him keeping her eyes fixed on the podium on the stage.

"You called him? Sarah told me." Rory turned her head shuffled the tape recorder in her hand.

"You know what surprises me most is that I'm the topic of conversation between you two at bedtime."

"It was the topic before bedtime actually, come on you know it's all about baby." Rory laughed .

"By the way I have you seen the schedule for next month?"

"How did you get the schedule?

"I bat my eyelashes a lot." Mike wiggled his eyebrows that caused a bout of giggles to bubble forth from Rory's mouth."So come on ask me, I know you're dying to find out."

"Fine where are we going to be next month?" Rory turned to face him.

"We have a three day stay over in Philadelphia, huh? That's where the guy is isn't it?"

"What?"

"Well Sarah said you called him in Philadelphia; what I thought you'd be pleased." Rory stood frozen in the spot, three days in the same city as Jess.

"This is bad, real bad." Rory stopped the recorder and left the auditorium to get some air.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN okay so i said it would be a couple of days but the thing is i lied, so here is the next installment. Anyone else looking forward to Philadelphia ?? RR**

* * *

Rory tried her best to focus on her work; every spare moment was trying to push the thought of Jess and his book from her mind. After Mike had informed her of the schedule the following month all she could think about was that damn book, she glared at the copy sitting silently mocking her.

Sitting in her seat next to the window she stared out into the vast miles of road before her, closing her laptop she had two articles to decide to send to her editor. Reaching into her bag for her phone, her fingers grabbed the edges of the book. Sighing she grabbed the paperback and opened up to the page she had read.

_One __year. I waited a whole year before I had the nerve to make any __contact__, going__ back to god damn small __town __I__ finally__ saw her.__ She looked up her feet rooted to the spot, looking at me as if I was a ghost. Communication was always a strong point of our relationship, but now I couldn't form a word. I could see the questions clearly in her expression, waiting for me to explain. One more look was directed at me before she bolted, that's when I found myself chasing after her around town. _

_I'm sure at the time we looked stupid, me chasing after a girl who was dodging my chasing tactics. She thought better of herself when she suddenly stopped and turned around wordlessly waiting._

_Now that we were there standing in front of each other face to face, all the apologies I had rolled around my head suddenly disappeared leaving nothing but empty matter in my brain._

_She on the other hand was the master of ranting and that night she purposely put me in my place, everything she said hit me right in the chest. My only reply was three words I swore I would never speak to anyone, she looked at me one last time before she ran off and left me standing in that street alone._

_I had to do something; I felt this was far from over. I'm not a romantic man I don't share romantic tendencies, and I certainly wouldn't shout my love for a person by climbing a tall building and screaming it to the heavens. Nor would I give up on what I really wanted._

_If I was honest and this is basically what this story is about, she means everything to me she still does. She affected my life in way that no else since has touched__, and I will always have that slice of regret permanently etched across my chest._

_I saw her often around the town each time I wanted to talk to her; I couldn't so I did the only thing I could walk away._

_One last attempt to explain to her, I walked towards her dorm room at college. She was there with the high school boyfriend, he stood there tall. And when she asked him to leave I was surprised._

_I followed her into the empty room, boxes piled high. She stood in front of me defensive, so different to the girl that would sneak off with me to our bridge and let me kiss her under the moonlight._

_I had this foresight of what our life would be like if we had run away, discussions on books like the year before. Her body __lying__ against mine, her leg curved along my hip._

_I tried to explain this to her that I needed her, we could leave that night. And for one exquisite moment I did actually think she would agree; throw caution to the wind for once._

_She blocked out my voice by shouting, I still don't know to this day was she saying no to me or to herself. _

_I painfully dragged myself away from the campus and towards my car, sitting behind the wheel. I contemplated I had nothing left to lose because I had nothing left. _

Rory swallowed her throat feeling dry; she closed her eyes in pain allowing the tears to finally fall. Jess knew who she was, he had always known. That moment was followed by one of the worst mistakes she ever made, sleeping with Dean just to get the thought of Jess out of her mind.

Jess he was supposed to be her first, she thought Dean would be the one. But in that moment she never felt more disappointed in herself.

She had wanted to go with him that night, but instead she listened to her head instead of her heart.

Jess threw himself into the promotion of the book, as his publisher said it was needed to keep the book on the shelves. His schedule was over booked with signings and TV interviews that he clearly did not want to do.

Six years and he still thought of Rory, everyday something would remind him of her. And the cycle would begin again. He had learned after the last time to always build that wall, never letting anyone get too close, a wall that labeled him tortured. He kind of liked the idea of being a tormented soul they always made the greatest writers.

But maybe it was time to move on; his little note in the book was a lie. Finality was a crazy idea nothing was ever final. But maybe it was time to close that chapter.

Rory opened her eyes to the annoying sound of her phone, silently cursing Mike for changing her ringtone twice in a week. Grabbing the phone she punched the button answer.

"Whoever this is, you clearly have the patent of sleep deprivation."

"Yes but when you have two toddlers wanting to play at 2am it is the rules that I can bother the godmother."

"Lane! How are my babies?" Rory sat up in bed.

"They are annoying cute and very awake."

"I miss the babies, precious little things." Rory tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No not precious, because it's causing me no sleep anyway you need to turn on channel 2." Rory leaned over and grabbed the remote from the night stand, switching channels before pulling back the covers.

"Today we have Jess Mariano, author of the new book There and back again, who has come to join us in the middle of his very busy book signing tour. Welcome." The presenter smiled and placed the book on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Jess nodded politely.

"So, true story?"

"Do you think it's a true story?" The presenter looked confused at the camera before turning back to Jess.

"I think we like to believe it's a true story. Is there such a girl?"

"I will admit yes there is such a girl."

"And would you call her the love of your life?" Jess shifted in his seat and looked away from the camera.

"Loaded question, I'm twenty six years old. I met her when I was seventeen, what I mean is no one meets the love of their life that young do they?" Jess blushed slightly and lowered his head, but Rory caught the gesture.

"Okay well let me ask you this, do you think you will ever be together again?" Jess was seething he was going to personally ring his publishers neck.

"I think the main focus of this book is how even when you have everything you can lose it all in a moment by wrong choices, and longing and regret can consume." Jess sighed and looked away if he didn't know he was still in love with Rory at least everyone else did now.

"Well thank you, you can get your own copy of 'There and back again' at retail shops now. And good luck with the book tour."

Jess nodded and the camera moved away from his face to the presenter, he swiped a finger across his neck and smiled at his publisher.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." Lane breathed through the phone.

"Yeah I guess."

"Rory does it bother you that he wrote about the two of you?" Rory sat on the floor staring at the television screen.

"At first yeah it did bother me that he would write about private moments we shared, but I guess it makes sense. Jess wants to end that chapter and he is a brilliant writer."

"Rory I know you, and you heard him he clearly isn't over you." Rory blinked, allowing fresh tears to escape her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"Lane I'm an idiot, I made stupid decisions about me and about Jess. How can you tell someone you made a mistake?"

Zach put his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek, and left her to take the children upstairs.

"Do you still love Jess?"

"It's too late." Rory uncrossed her legs and laid down on the floor

"Since when have you ever backed down on a challenge?" Lane sat up switching the phone to her other ear.

"Since I called him and he never called me back."

"Wait. When did you call him?"

"A few weeks ago, I left a message on his answer machine. A stupid rambling message, which I still cringe when I think about it." Rory threw her hand across her eyes.

"I don't get it." Lane sighed.

"Just leave it; Jess and I belong in the past."

Every TV interview he accepted asked the same question, who is the girl? But now he was getting emails from single women who wanted a romantic ending to the story, rolling his eyes at another email switched off the computer and focused on the bookstore figures. At least they were doing well; in fact business had never been better.

The phone shrilled at the end of the counter and Jess ignored it, waving a hand in annoyance he waited for the machine to pick it up.

"Jess Mariano you're an idiot and you always will be an idiot. You had better pick up this phone, I mean it. I will not hesitate in coming all the way over there and personally shoving my drumsticks up you..."

Jess grabbed the phone quickly snatching the receiver from its cradle.

"Lane?"

"Oh so you are there?"

"Yes let's just say I would not want your drumsticks anywhere near my person." Jess smirked at his own joke and frowned when he heard silence on the line.

"So what do I deserve the distinct pleasure?"

'Don't be cute Jess you know why I'm calling?"

"Actually I don't, so why don't we just cut to the chase." Jess was getting annoyed.

"How could you not call her back? I thought you and Rory were okay now."

"Call her back she didn't even leave a forwarding number, Okay? Huh yeah I suppose her saying she was in love with that dick she's seeing yeah I guess everything is really okay."

Lane smiled against the phone realizing that jealous Jess was in full color on the other side of the phone, yes he clearly had gotten over Rory Gilmore.

"So call her back Jess, here let me give you the number." Jess didn't realize what he was doing until he wrote down the cell number on a piece of paper."

"Jess just for the record, it's not as over as you think it is." Before Jess had time to ask what she meant he heard the soft click of the receiver.

Mike, Sarah and Rory sat in the third row to get a clear view of the stage, camera crews were lined at the front of the stage making it difficult to sit any nearer than the suggested row. As the speeches were shouted over thunderous applause, Rory continued to write down her notes for her next article. Mike bumped her with his knee she looked up annoyed hitting him in the arm.

"What?" she hissed, other reporters know looking at them.

"You're phone is flashing." Mike pointed to her phone indicating that someone was calling her.

Rory held up the phone to see the caller display, the Truncheon bookstore flashed annoyingly back at her.

"Oh my god, I can't answer the phone." She cried.

"Why who is it?" Mike looked away from the stage.

"It's Jess." She pointed to the phone. Mike opened his mouth to say something, he reached and grabbed the phone from Rory's hand and opened it and passed it back to her.

Rory closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, before raising the phone to her ear.

"H-hello."

"Hey it's Jess."


	5. Chapter 5

**A****N **

**Again thank you to the reviews they have been lovely and certainly spurred my muse, for all those who have been waiting were in Philly. Can we say is excited!!!**

* * *

"Jess, could you hold on a minute?" 

Rory held the phone close to her ear and hit Mike in the arm as she passed him as she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay I am officially away from the madhouse."

"Everything good?" Jess enquired.

"Yeah everything's good, you?" Rory stood fixed to the spot, afraid to move."Oh I saw you on the television."

"You did?" Jess asked surprised."Listen Rory about the book…I"

Rory looked up suddenly to see Mike bursting through the doors looking flustered.

"You need to get in here, you never guessed who just announced who's quitting." Rory opened her mouth to speak.

"Shoot, Jess I have to go." Her gaze keeping an eye on the door and raised voices inside.

"No problem, I have you number now so we can talk again."

"Absolutely. Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory." Rory closed the phone and opened the door to political mayhem.

Rory rested the laptop on her knees, taking bites from the sandwich next to her. She only had two hours before her article was due for submission into the magazine, today was a big story and she wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Mike rushed through the aisle as quickly as he could trying to find Rory, seeing the top of her head he flung himself into the seat next to her.

"Tell me how much you love me?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Rory smirked and continued to type.

"You can't answer a question with a question, not when I am the bearer of such exciting news." Rory stopped typing and turned slightly towards him.

"Alright I'll bite, what's the news?"

"Guess where we'll be a week earlier than scheduled?" Rory eyes opened wide watching as he nodded his head, wiping down his tie suggestively.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I do not kid, they just announced because of the fiasco yesterday. I mean Philly is one of the major political cities to start to claim voters."

"So when are we going to Philly?"

"Sunday Night." Mike smirked as he watched Rory in the beginning of panic attack which he had only seen once before.

"But that's the day after tomorrow, that's too soon. I'm not prepared." Mike turned and watched as he smoothed her fingers across the keyboard.

"Not prepared for what?"

"Nothing." She muttered saving her article and closing her laptop. 'How do you find out about these things before anyone else?"

"I have my ways." Rory followed Mike's gaze and laughed when she saw the PR's assistant shyly wave.

Matt placed another book on the ever growing pile with a sigh, he hated cataloguing. It was supposed to Jess's turn to catalogue the new releases but his book was taking up more of his time, not that he blamed him.

He stared at the phone on the end of the counter willing it to ring and take him away from the task at hand, seemed like the fates were working as it shrilled loudly.

Jess locked his car door before turning to enter the bookstore; he was more tire than usual. The book signings were taking more out of him mentally than physically, although no he longer had to do the TV interviews.

"G-I-L-M-O-R-E, yeah I got it." Jess slammed the door behind him before rushing to where Matt was writing a note.

"Give me the phone." Matt looked up at Jess who was waving his hand, trying to grab the phone.

"What?"

"I said give me the phone, or else I'll make you catalogue for the next 6 months." Jess threatened his hand on the phone.

Matt handed over the phone with disgust; Jess grabbed the phone and held his hand over the mouthpiece.

"You know I'm actually a partner in this business not some student book boy." Matt muttered loudly.

"How about I let you do the forty hour week, while I chat up the girls on the street corner?" Jess shouted at Matt's retreating from that had disappeared through the back.

"Hello." Smiling to himself when he heard Rory giggle on the other end.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Hardly, he needs putting in his place he'll be find in an hour. You okay?"

"Busy, I'm up to my eyes in campaign articles." Jess could suddenly see those crisp blue eyes and sighed audibly.

"You don't sound happy though."

"Don't I? I guess it's the writing, there's a lot of coverage on the campaign at the moment."

"Yeah I saw that on the news, good news for your guy though." Rory was impressed slightly that he was following the political news.

"So how is the book tour going?" Rory settled back into her seat, her head resting against the window.

"Were almost finished, I'm really concerned why I agreed to do this in the first place. Book readings, TV interviews, that's not me."

"You're right it's not you but you'll do it, you deserve the recognition Jess."

"Wait did you just offer a compliment?"

"Shut it Mariano, you know I never compliment anyone. So where are you next week?" Rory bit her bottom lip nervously.

"It's actually the end of the tour so I'm in the city, three book signings and multiple readings."

"You sound busy?"

"Yeah it's been a real crazy month." Jess took a deep breath. "When are we going to talk about the book?"

Rory sighed and stared at the paperback resting on her knees, the corner of the pages frayed from the use.

"I haven't finished it yet."

"It's not like you don't know the ending Rory."

"I know but it's difficult to read." She whispered frustrated.

"And you don't think it was difficult to write, I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't cause an argument Jess, look maybe I shouldn't have called. Maybe it's just too soon." Jess pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I didn't ask you to call."

"Fine then."

"Fine." Jess stood there and hit his forehead with his hand, when he heard the dial tone.

Rory closed her phone throwing it on the seat beside her, staring at the contraption she watched as the caller display flashed the Truncheon's number annoyingly. Picking up the phone she stared at it waiting for her voice mail to pick up.

Jess placed the phone back and closed his eyes, would they ever be able to talk without getting into an argument?

Rory tentatively placed the phone against her ear and waited for the message to play back.

"Rory its Jess, look I'm sorry. And you know that's not easy coming from me, I don't even know why we had an argument. Just call me back okay, even it's it to call me a jerk."

Rory sighed and stared out of the window for what seemed like the tenth time that day, she had been doing that a lot. Bored with the way her life was going, she missed being somewhere to settle. She missed the feel of someone's arms around her in the middle of night, kisses that took her breath away.

Making a decision she picked up her phone and pushed the numbers waiting for him to pick up the phone.

"Jess?" Her voice came out in a whisper

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's just the book hurts too much to read." She felt a considerable amount of weight lifted from her shoulders. He nodded to himself knowing that's what he wanted to hear what she thought.

Rory climbed off the bus and waited for the driver to remove her luggage, standing in front of the hotel she looked over the expanse of the city. Smiling to herself to she looked over to Mike who was whispering in Sarah's ear, she grinned and slapped him on the shoulder.

Jess grabbed his keys and put them in his jeans pocket, he patted his jacket pocket looking in the inside.

"Another signing?" Matt came up behind him, carrying a few books.

"Yeah I only have two more this week." He opened the register and grabbed his wallet and placed it in his inside jacket pocket.

"Excellent and then things can get back to normal and you can do the cataloguing." Jess shook his head leaving Matt bouncing on his heels.

Rory quickly drained her second cup of coffee and cut into her pancakes with her fork, grabbing the syrup and pouring quickly on top of the pancakes.

"Whoa slow down tiger, going somewhere?" Rory looked up to see Mike looking at her.

"I have an extremely important book signing to attend to." Mike turned to look at Sarah who had suddenly dropped her cutlery. Sarah blinked before she began to jump up and down on her seat her hands clapping.

Rory smirked, waving she excused herself from the table. Mike watched her walk away a sudden bounce in her step.

"You have got to stop doing that." Sarah looked over at Mike and stopped clapping.

Jess entered the bookstore and stood looking at the podium at the back of the bookstore, he hated reading out loud. He felt like he thrown back in high school reading an excerpt of Shakespeare to bored class.

He looked over at the impressive book stand hosting his book, the watercolor of the Willow tree as the cover art. That same tree he had shared the first kiss, shaking his head to remove his memories he waited for his publisher to make an appearance.

Rory climbed quickly out of the taxi and stood on the sidewalk, surprised at the seeing the long line waiting to get in the bookstore. The display window at the front of the store illuminated a large poster of the cover of the book; copies of his book were placed at the bottom. Rory turned and stood at the back of the line willing it move quicker.

She moved inside of the bookstore and spotted Jess standing at the front of the stage, grinning to herself she carefully made her way to back of the crowd. She watched as he rolled his eyes and whispered in his publisher's ear causing him to wave his hands dramatically.

"I'd like to thank you all fro coming. First Mr Mariano will read a passage from the book, which will then be followed by a small question and answer section and finally the official book signing. So let's welcome Jess Mariano."

The crowd applauded and Rory clapped excitedly as he stood upon the stage, he blushed slightly and placed a copy of the book on the podium.

"Thank you." Clearing his throat he opened the book and smoothed down the page with his thumb.

"_She had changed; I could no longer see my girl standing in front of me. __In her place was someone I didn't recognize, someone who now lived with her grandparents in their palatial home. Designer handbags and a designer boyfriend were now her new accessories; my intent on seeing her this time was to share my first book. _

_I watched her closely as she carefully folded the pages, I could catch glimpses of my girl the girl I fell in love with. She looked up and smiled at me her large blue eyes reflecting happiness. I missed the way those eyes were now looking into mine, secret looks that were only for me to see. __But as the end of the night came to a close, here we were again arguing, this person that I barely recognized re-surfaced. Dropping out of college and allowing a person to convince her to steal, this was not her and it killed me to watch. I wanted to tell her how the touch of her hand still set my skin on fire, how I envisioned her lips pressed firmly against mine. _

_Of course she didn't know she was lost to me, she was now a moment in my past. A moment I just couldn't get back."_

Jess closed the book and looked up to see a few of the audience wiping their faces; he almost laughed out loud the look of pity on some of the faces. Applause erupted and he calmly awaited the applause to die down, shocked at the outcome.

"Any questions?" Jess stood to the side of the podium as several hands shot up.

Jess began to ask questions, Rory was still standing in the back of the crowd wiping the tears away from her cheeks. It was different listening to Jess read instead of reading it herself; she truly understood the meaning from his point of view.

"Why write a story about your first love, I mean everyone has a story like that?"

'It's not just a story about your first love; it's a story about how one person can change the course of your future. This person had to courage to tell me I could succeed. "

"Did everything happen in the book a true account, even the beaking incident?" Jess groaned out loud before he laughed.

"The beaking incident is a very true account and yes myself and my Uncle did go out in that lake armed with a lade looking for the swan." The crowd tittered and several people shifted in their seats.

Jess looked around the small audience to see a hand held in the back of the crowd, frowning he raised his voice slightly.

"I can't see the owner of that hand." Jess waved his hand and a few people moved out of the way, Jess opened his eyes wide when he saw who it revealed.

"Yes you have a question?" Rory blushed and lowered her hand, a shy smile gracing her lips.

"The girl in the book does she have a real name and would you ever reveal it?" Jess stood and he felt his body leaned toward the edge of the stage. She was here standing there looking different, but so much like the first time he saw her.

"Yes she has a real name and no I would never reveal it without her consent." She smiled her eyes dancing in delight.

"Okay sorry another question, if she was to show up here right now what would you say to her?"

Jess wanted to jump off the stage and sweep her up in his arms and kiss the breath from her, he imagined his lips crushing against hers while her hands would intertwine in his hair.

"What would I say?" He smiled tapping his finger against his chin in thought; he halted for a moment before he smiled that lopsided grin that made Rory weak at the knees.

"What took you so long?"


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys have been great with this story, thank you to everyone that reviewed. I must say i do love cliffhangers and i'm sure you don't want to hear that there may be another one here. Originally i wanted this story to be 8 chapters but i think the way it's going at the moment maybe be more i know the ending of this story and there maybe allowance for a sequel. So enjoy! **

* * *

Rory watched with a small smile as Jess jumped stepped off the small stage and made his way towards her, his eyes never moved from her face as he stepped closer. She took a deep breath and waited for Jess to stand in front of her, only to have him turn abruptly being pulled away by his publisher.

He turned his head slowly to see her grin and shrug her shoulders.

Jess grumbled under his breath, the line didn't seem to see be stopping anytime soon. Person after person moving along like a conveyer belt, the one time he wanted this to be finished and he could see Rory. Looking up he tried to see where she was standing but she was nowhere, maybe she had left. Signing his name in the book he passed to the nameless face and waited for the next person, grabbing the book from their hands he opened it to the second page ready to write.

"Your name?"

"Dodger." Jess frowned and looked up to Rory standing in front of him her eyes shing.

"Oliver Twist reference, I'm impressed." He began to write a small note before he handed the book back. "Have you got time to go get a coffee afterwards?"

"Who are you talking to? There's always time for coffee." Jess nodded and looked behind her shoulder when he heard a frustrated sigh.

"I'll be over there." She pointed to a couch in front of a large bookshelf, she smiled and held the book against her chest as she turned and left the table.

Jess watched her slowly walk away, he noticed she now had a certain sway to her hips one that he didn't notice before. And just as he was about to look away she turned her head and threw a grin over her shoulder.

Placing the cap back on his pen he pushed his chair back and stood up and away from the table, he made his way towards the couch and sat down next to Rory.

"Interesting read?" Rory smiled and closed the book turning sideways, her knee touching his thigh.

"Very, Was I really that bad at thanksgiving?" Jess tilted his head for a moment in deep thought.

"Nah not really, it was new and you didn't want to upset anyone." Rory cleared her throat and held the book tightly against her chest.

"So where's the coffee at?" Jess grinned and pushed himself from the couch, waiting for Rory to gather her things.

"He moved away not long after, got some hockey scholarship at a college. I don't hear from him much anymore." Rory pushed the cup around with her fingers.

"Well he was always so...athletic." Jess replied causing Rory to look up and laugh.

"That must be code word for lanky jock type person."

"You wound me Gilmore, I liked Dean." Jess held a hand over his heart.

"We are talking about the same Jess Mariano, that publicly humiliated by buying girlfriends basket?" Jess lowered his head and fixed his eyes on the table rather than her.

"How long are you here for?"

"Actually they decided to focus their effort in Philly so I'm here for a week, seems they really need the votes." Jess looked surprised and pleased.

"A week huh, so if I asked you out to dinner?"

"I would most likely say yes." She gave him a small smile and looked at her watch, frowning when she saw the time.

"Jess I have to go, I need to get my article submitted by four."

Jess stood up as Rory drained the last of her coffee; he dropped a few bills on the table and guided her out of the small coffee shop.

He stood on the sidewalk and hailed a cab, opening the door for her he waited for her to get in.

Standing between him and the opened door.

"So I'll pick you up at eight at the hotel?" Rory nodded and went to climb into the cab; she stopped for a moment before climbing back out.

She placed her hands on the side of his waist and held him close, it only took Jess a few seconds to react and pull her closer into his arms. She kissed him softly on his cheek her lips lingering a moment longer than they were supposed to, her perfume causing his eyes to close momentarily.

Stepping out of his embrace she climbed back into the cab and gave the directions to the driver, she waved and left Jess staring at the back of her head until he could no longer see the cab.

Mike sat and waited for Rory to finish her notes; his knee shook nervously his eyes darting from the stage to Rory and back again.

"Okay, tell me why you have had that smile on your face all day?" Rory snickered behind her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Rory!" He blushed when a few colleagues looked back at him annoyed. "Come on you're killing me here?"

"Why the sudden interest?" she enquired.

"Because, I'm sick of the politics being the topic every day." Rory sat up straight and looked at giving him her withering stare. "Okay okay, I read the book alright."

Rory putdown her pen and settled into her chair.

"I went to see him today, we talked, and we drank coffee. Were having dinner, end of story." Rory picked up her pen and continued to write.

"You're such a tease." Mike grabbed his Dictaphone and pressed the button abruptly, unaware of the grin of Rory's face.

Rory stood in front of the mirror later that night and smoothed the material over her hips, looking at her reflection she hoped she wasn't too over dressed. Clipping her watch onto her wrist she took a deep breath when she heard the loud tap on her door, she exhaled heavily before she turned the handle.

Jess stood on the other side of the door just as nervous; he pulled a shaky hand through his hair and waited for her to open the door. Jess had felt like someone had removed the breath from his body, he stood still in case he moved he would fall flat on his face.

She ran back into the room to grab her purse and Jess was finally able to take an appreciative look without her looking at the expression on his face, she certainly wasn't the seventeen year old girl he once knew and he was looking forward to seeing the woman she had become.

Closing the door behind her she walked with him down the corridor to the elevator, stepping inside Jess pushed the button for the lobby. A hand held on the door and Rory rolled her eyes noticing who had walked in.

"Rory hi." Sarah smiled her arm linked in the crook of Mike's elbow.

"I'm sorry, guys this is Jess. Sarah and Mike are colleagues and fans of your book." Rory raised her eyebrow sardonically.

"Oh goodness, Mike it's that Jess."

"Like there would be any other Jess." Mike reached forward and shook jess's hand firmly.

"You never said he was such a hottie Rory." Sarah leaned over to whisper to Rory only Jess had heard her.

"Rory? Just exactly what have you been saying about me?" Jess smirked and turned towards her.

"Oh look the lobby." Rory pointed out and all but rushed as soon as the doors were opened.

Jess noticed how nervous Rory was; she would look away every time he tried to get her to look at him.

"Hey what are your plans?" Jess shouted after them.

Mike held onto Sarah's hand before he turned around and looked at Rory.

"Well we were going to grab a bite to eat here."

"Why don't you join us, I know this little Italian place. It's quiet but very authentic." Jess turned to Rory who looked a little less nervous.

"Okay yeah sure."

"Okay we can grab a cab outside." Jess grabbed Rory's hand pulling her towards the revolving door, their fingers interlacing as they stepped out into the cold night.

Jess's description of the restaurant wasn't exaggerated, a small restaurant that played soft Italian music in the background. Checked tablecloths covered the tables and authentic Italian memorabilia graced the shelves, much to Rory's delight.

If she hadn't realized Jess had changed she certainly knew it now, he seemed comfortable re-telling small stories of his youth to Mike and Sarah. There was a time when Rory had to physically push to make small talk to any of her friends; he would've much preferred to have been the strong silent type.

Rory silently sipped on her glass of wine, gasping into the glass when she felt Jess's finger trace circled on her knee.

"You know Rory better than us two, what was she really like as a teenager?" Jess looked over at Rory beside him and grinned.

"I'm not sure I should divulge, only she was a major bookworm." Rory slapped his shoulder jokingly.

"And so was you, you stole my book the first time I met you." Jess affectionately rubbed his shoulder.

"How did you guys meet?" Jess cut into his food and placed the fork in his mouth, unaware that Rory was watching him eat.

Mike laughed suddenly causing Rory to explode in a fit of giggles; she covered her mouth with her napkin as joyful tears threaten to escape.

"First day on the campaign, they decided to arrange a kind of team building exercise. You know introduce yourself to the group seeing as we were going to be travelling together for god knows how long, anyway Miss Gilmore over there stands up on the stage and she trips." Rory's shoulders begin to shake and jess grins along with them. "Only problem is the wires that's holding the microphone are underneath my foot so she falls and drags me with her, only she falls in a very un-ladylike manner."

Mike picks up his glass and sips his wine, while the rest of the table laughs at the funny story.

"I was mortified." Rory continued to laugh her eyes darting to Jess.

"That's my clumsy girl." Jess lowers his head wondering if the sudden blush in Rory's cheeks has anything to do with the red wine she's been drinking.

Mike raises his eyebrows at Sarah who smirks, maybe there was something to this story that wasn't totally over yet. The four of them found themselves an hour later standing on the sidewalk, Rory shivered and Jess grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"Guys, dinner was great. We're going to walk this Italian food off for a while." Mike slapped his flat stomach playfully.

"Great to meet you Jess." Mike held out his hand and Jess shook it firmly.

"See you tomorrow Rory" She creased her forehead when she saw exactly what was going on in that head of his.

"Bye." She waved as Mike turned them both to walk in the opposite direction.

"So, there your friends?"

"Yeah my friends, crazy as they are."

"I like them." Rory turned to him and smiled.

Rory could feel the door pressed against her back and the feel of Jess's warm hands on her waist. She opened her eyes slowly and watched as his darkened perceptibly, his lips swollen from her kisses. Jess traced kisses along her jaw, marking a fiery trail that left her weak at the knees. Rory couldn't do anything but hold on and prayed she didn't fall.

"Jess." His name coming out in a breathy whisper, he mumbled a response that vibrated and shook her whole body.

"What are we doing?"

"If you have to ask Rory, I'm not doing it right." He grinned against the column of her throat, as she giggled her response.

"What I mean is, us what are we doing?"

Jess sighed and leaned back looking into her face; he really didn't know the answer. If someone was to tell him he would find himself in a hotel corridor with his arms wrapped around her he would have laughed in their faces.

"I don't know." He whispered his breath dancing softly across her lips.

"I'm only here for a week Jess."

"Yeah I know, maybe I should go." Jess stepped further back allowing some space between them.

"What if I don't want you to go?" Jess searched her face, trying to establish just what she was thinking.

"Rory don't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean, don't stand there with those eyes and tell me to stay." There he said it he allowed her to make the decision.

Rory stepped forward and cupped his face in her hands, her blue eyes dancing in the dim light of the corridor.

"It means I want you to stay with me tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**Okay there is a little smut not a lot and maybe some angsty parts to this chapter.** A**gain thank you to those who make me smile with the reviews, i already have another chapter so i'll post that tomorrow. This fic will be actually coming to a close with the option of a sequel so we'll see. **

* * *

Jess kicked the door shut with the back of his foot, afraid that if he let go it wouldn't be real. Rory continued to step backward her lips pressed firmly against Jess's, her hands gripping on his shirt pulling it free from his waist.

The back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards dragging Jess on top of her, she pushed herself further onto the bed toeing off her shoes as they hit the floor.

Jess's hand held onto the back of knee, his fingers gliding along her thigh. Her hands slowly moved along the expanse of his back, his muscles convulsing with every touch. Breaking the kiss he watched as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it away from his shoulders. He lifted the hem of her dress past her thighs and above her waist, exposing skin he was sure he would never see.

She silently lifted her arms allowing him to remove the dress and throw it beside the bed. When they were teenagers there were kisses that were controlled, tentative. Now in the darkness of the hotel room, their kisses exploded with fire and passion, Rory felt like the bottom of her stomach had fallen and left her with an open space.

Her fingers fumbled with the belt on his trousers, while his hands pulled on the strap of her bra exposing her shoulder and allowing his lips to linger on her skin.

Lying in the middle of the bed skin on skin, swollen kisses Rory wondered if this was the moment she had always been waiting for.

"Rory."

Opening her eyes she saw the darkened gaze of his eyes peering deep within her, her name lingering on his lips.

"It's always been you."

With those final words Jess leaned down and stole the breath away from her mouth. Colors danced beneath her closed eyelids, his voice deep against her ear. Grasping the hair at the back of his neck she felt herself fall over the edge, his name tumbling from her lips.

Jess ran his hand down the length of her spine as she slept, her hair fanned across his chest. He couldn't sleep his body was still humming from the night before, thinking not one solid moment in his life matched to the moment he now found himself.

Rory settled deeper into his embrace her nose settling in the crook of his shoulder, causing him to tighten his embrace. Her skin was deliciously warm and felt alive; a small smile graced her lips remembering their coupling.

"You're smiling in your sleep you know." She opened one eye to see Jess smirking at her.

"How long have you been awake?" Jess shifted as Rory sat up slightly.

"Not long, but I ordered breakfast."

"Coffee?" She questioned.

"Of course."

Good man." She kissed him on the tip of his nose, before dashing to the bathroom. She returned to the bed by jumping next to him, the white sheet wrapped around her body.

"Okay serious question." Rory pouted her serious face.

"Okay." She leaned towards him for a kiss only to be held by her upper arms. "Oh it's one of those questions."

"Rory." He let go of her arms and sat up.

"Jess, I told you I'm only here for a week."

"Yes I know, you told me that last night."

"Don't make this complicated." Raising her knees against her chest she refused to look at him.

"I'm not making this complicated, you are."

"Me? I'm leaving in a couple of days." Jess turned to look at her.

"What are you afraid of Rory?" She looked at him for a moment before she turned away.

"Rory?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You know nothings ever easy with you; I just want you to talk to me."

Rory heaved a sigh she didn't want to admit she could see herself with him, but she had worked so hard to get a start on her career.

'Jess what I'm about to say may seem selfish, I've worked hard to get where I am. I don't want to give that up not yet."

"I'm not asking you to give up anything Rory, that's not what I'm saying. I don't even know what I'm saying; maybe I should just disappoint you now." Jess rubbed the frustration on his forehead; throwing back the covers he grabbed his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Rory watched him open the door and slam it behind him.

Rory stared blankly at the stage the usual uplifting speech now falling on deaf ears; she drew circles on her notebook unaware of Mike watching her closely.

"Grumpy?"

Mike was thrown a withering stare that caused him to repel back in his seat, he held up his hands in mock defeat.

"What's wrong? I though the dinner went well." Rory sighed loudly through her nose.

"It did, in fact one of the best nights I've ever had. Jess being Jess had to ruin it."

"I don't follow." Mike shook his head and leaned closer.

"We spent the night together, and then the next morning he started asking questions about after I leave. I clammed up he left."

"Oh so your both not talking?"

"No, and I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Rory looked at him and pressed her lips together.

"But the thing is now that I've spent time with him again, I find myself thinking of him all the time. I love him, but I'm afraid what we shared as teenagers no longer is there as adults."

Mike placed a comforting hand on her arm, she looked down at the hand and then at her friend.

"I really don't know that much about you guys, apart from the book. But I saw you both the other night, and he doesn't hide his feelings well either."

'What do you mean?"

"Rory, can't you see when a person is madly in love with you?"

Rory sat back and contemplated what Mike had said, his smiles at the dinner table. The way his hand traced circles on her knee when no one was looking. Rory stood up suddenly it was about time she stopped running.

Jumping out of the taxi she threw a couple of bills through the window towards the driver, turning around the face the bookstore noticing that the lights were still on. Reaching for the handle she pushed the door open and entered the bookstore, it was then she felt her heart snap in tow watching as Jess embraced another woman in plain sight.

The small smile of excitement fell slowly from her face, her eyes stinging with the impending tears. She quickly turned back around as fast as she could and pulled on the handle.

'Rory?" She gasped and realized she had been noticed, raising her shoulders she left the bookstore.

Hundreds of thought filtered in her mind, all with the same conclusion, How could she be so stupid? Her steps quickened on the sidewalk, trying to get as far away as she could from the bookstore and Jess. Noises from the street burned through her head, she could hear Jess's faint voice following her as she tried to jog towards the street corner.

Her vision became blurred as she refused to now wipe the tears that were flowing down her cheeks, her body flung back as someone grabbed her wrist.

"Rory what's wrong?" Jess reached forward to wipe the tears from her face only to have her jerk away violently.

"Don't you touch me, don't you dare touch me again."

"I don't understand." She could tell the exact time the world shifted on its axis, Jess stood there his hands shoved deep in his pockets his stance defensive.

"Well let me enlighten you shall I? I was here to tell you I love you, and maybe that we could make it work. But instead I found you in the arms of another woman, god I'm such an idiot." Jess blinked in surprise and tried as best as he could not to show the smile on his face.

"You love me?" Rory looked up to see him grinning.

"Oh don't you focus on that." Jess stepped forward.

"Rory that was Matt's girlfriend. They just got engaged."

"What?"

"Cassie and Matt have been together since their first year of college; Matt was in the back getting drinks."

"Oh." Rory turned her head the blush on her cheeks.

"So you said something a moment ago, something very important."

"Yes, maybe we can forget that happened." Rory turned to walk away and Jess grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to face him.

"No we will not, I've been waiting years for you to admit that and now I want to hear it again from your lips."

"Jess."

"Okay I'll say it first, I love you Rory. " Rory closed her eyes a small smile playing on her lips.

"How is this going to work?" Jess pulled her closer.

"I don't know but we'll work something out." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Rory woke up to the smell of coffee, stretching in the warm bed she pulled away the covers and left the bedroom. From the corridor she could heard Jess humming quietly to himself, from the kitchen. She stood in the doorway silently watching, Jess stood in front of the stove wearing sweatpants and no shirt.

There was something about a man cooking with no shirt on that made Rory smile, or maybe it was just the fact that Jess was cooking for her. Standing behind him she placed her hands on his chest, her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades

"Morning." She mumbled against his skin, he smiled and kissed the fingertips of her hand.

They sat next to each other at the table, Jess's hand resting on her knee as they sat in silence. Rory sipped on her coffee and finished the rest of the bacon Jess's plate; she pushed the plate away from her and turned slowly in her seat.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?" Stabbing his fork into his eggs and lifting them into his mouth.

"Can we talk about what's going to happen when I leave tomorrow?" Jess sighed and turned to face her.

"And here I was hoping we could pretend you weren't going to leave."

"You know I have to leave, I have to work till at least the end of the year."

"The end of the year Rory! It's only March now."

"I know, but I owe them that much to finish the year."

"This is crazy; surely you can give them a couple of months?" Rory stood up from her chair.

"Do you know how hard it is to get another journalist so late in the campaign; have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Yes I have, and you honestly expect me to wait for you till the end of the year?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, but look at us how can we be together if all we do is argue?"

"This is what couples do." Jess followed her out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

"Were not a couple Jess, who are we kidding? I don't think we ever were." She turned and walked towards the bedroom gathering her things quickly before making her way to the front door.

"Rory I'm sorry." Rory slipped on her shoes and looked up at him.

"Its fine I don't know what I was thinking, I'll see you around Jess." She kissed his cheek and opened the door. "You know I always thought you and I were always unfinished business, like our stories that never really had an ending."

"So that's it I tell you I love you, and you leave the fight without an exerted breath. You honestly don't want us to be together?" Rory stopped and blinked audibly, his expression darkening in anger. It was clear he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"I love you Jess, I really do. I was going to give up my job and be here with you, but you won't wait."

"Rory you know I would wait for you, what did I say last night I've been waiting forever for you to tell me you love me?" Jess rubbed his arms in agitation.

"So what are we arguing for?" Jess shrugged his shoulders.

"I like the confrontation?" Shaking her head she grinned and ran towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN This is a smaller chapter due to amount of reviews i got. Everyone else still following the story. **

* * *

Rory stood by the edge of the bed watching silently, her hand itched the touch the pillow of his lips. Her eyes glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand quickly, sighing she placed the book on the other pillow. She carefully brushed the hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead softly before she quietly left the apartment.

Jess awoke and immediately knew something was wrong, he turned his head and his hand shot out to the other side of his bed. Cold sheets greeted his hand, opening his eyes he saw the book laying on the pillow a note hanging from the pages.

Howl the first book they ever shared which kind of seemed fitting at this moment, pulling the note he opened it up slowly.

_Jess,_

_I didn't want to wake you; it would__ only __make this harder. By the time you read this I'll be back on the road, miles of highway taking you further away from me. Just remember when you think that it may not be worth it that I love you, even when I told you I loved someone else. So I'm asking you to wait until I come back, and I will be coming back to you. I mean you know it's always been you don't you? _

_Everyone realized before I did, so I'm taking away this week with me and I'm going to hold onto every memory we created. _

_All my love _

_Rory x_

Jess sighed and folded the letter in his chest, the paper crinkling beneath his fingertips. This was something to hold onto, something he never had before.

Rory rested her head against the window watching the highway go past, her thoughts occupying most of her time. Twelve weeks since she last saw Jess, and for some reason she tried her hardest to remember his laugh or the way his eyes would shine when she looked at him. They called each other almost every day, neither one of them eager to end the call.

Rory eyes glanced at her cell phone noticing the caller id flash, illuminating her purse from the inside.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hun." Rory lifted her head from the window and adjusted herself in her seat. "So any political gossip for me that I could sell to the papers, causing me to live in a house in the South of France because no one would let me live in America again."

Rory smiled.

"Nope nothing, sorry."

"Everything okay? You sound a little defeated could be the word."

"I went to Philadelphia to see Jess; well I was there with the campaign. And we spent some time together, and before I knew it." Lorelai nodded her head as she walked out of the front door and sat out on the porch steps.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Kid you are my daughter, and when someone affects you the way Jess did. You can't just forget something like that; it was only a matter of time that you found each other again." Rory mumbled intelligently into her phone.

"Plus that fact that he looks miserable, which I thought was Rory induced."

"Wait you saw him?" Rory sat up.

"Yeah he's in town staying at the diner; I was there when he arrived. Nobody sees him that much; he gave some excuse about needing some writing time."

Lorelai lifted her hand and waved as Babette shouted at her from her front door, resting her hand back on her knee.

"Has he mentioned anything?"

"About you guys? He keeps talking about how a year is too long, you know Jess he's relations to mono syllable guy is bound to be confusing. Anyway I'm calling dear daughter because you have some mail from the Philadelphia post"

Rory sat on the edge of her seat; she had applied when she left Philadelphia hoping to get a head start on the job front.

"Mom, open it, open it." Lorelai ran back in the house and ripped open the letter.

"Dear Miss Gilmore, thank you for your recent resume which we found impressive. There will be a position available in the next month; because of your schedule we would be willing to commence a telephone interview. Please contact my assistant for a convenient time. "

Rory was already grabbing her pen from her bag to write the number down, before her mother read out the number. She quickly ended the call promising to call straight back, dialing the number she made the call to the newspaper.

Jess opened the door to the apartment, and saw his laptop on the table. Grimacing he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer before sitting down in front of the blank screen.

He heard the beep in the corner, the answer machine flashing annoyingly. Pressing the answer button he sat back and listened.

"Luke its Tom, Lorelai confirmed the date for the extension to the side of the house. I still need you to look over the blueprints before she changes her mind again."

Jess smirked to himself; Luke was finally flying the coup and moving in with Lorelai.

"Jess, it's me. I know you're staying at Luke's. Matt kindly informed me you deserted him with the bookstore for a couple of months, and it was confirmed by my mother. I know that I've been busy and unable to return your calls, and that's probably why I feel like a jerk standing outside your door."

Jess jumped up and ran to the machine rewinding the message, what was she doing in Philly?

"Anyway that was earlier, I promised myself I wouldn't leave a rambling message. So I'll be waiting at that quiet place only you and I know about. You remember where that is don't you?" Jess continued to stare at the machine, his mind suddenly blank. He looked up when the door opened and Luke entered with his toolbox.

"I forgot that electric drill and I have to fix the outlets in Lorelai's bedroom." Jess nodded silently while Luke frowned and walked towards the closet.

"You okay? You're looking at little pale around the gills." Luke pointed to his cheeks.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay."

Jess sat back down at the table, his fingers holding the beer loosely. Luke stood by the door shaking his head.

"You know you're an idiot."

"Huh?"

"You want to know why?" He placed the heavy toolbox down on the table.

'You had Rory right in the palm of your hand, and then you decided to throw it all away. She comes back and what are you doing sitting here like a moron."

"Are you finished?"

"Why she would be even sitting at the bridge waiting for you is beyond me." Jess napped his head to look at Luke who was suddenly smiling, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair he rushed out of the apartment and across the square.

Rory slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water, the slow calm current lapping against her toes. Jess ran onto the bridge and stopped, the bridge was empty she wasn't there, defeated he lowered his head.

"Looking for me?" He looked up to see Rory on the other side of the bridge, her shoes hanging loosely from the tips of her fingers. It only took a matter of seconds for Jess to run across the bridge and gather Rory in his arms, dropping the shoes she flung her arms around his back and waited for Jess to kiss her.

"Wow, I like that homecoming better than my mothers." Rory grinned.

"I should hope so." Placing his arm around her shoulders he pulled her away from the bridge and back into town.

"So what are you really doing here?" Jess filled her second cup of coffee from behind the counter and set the pot back on the burner.

"I actually could be asking you the exact same question, but I am on leave for a few days. So what are you doing here Jess?"

Jess leaned across the counter and kissed her on the lips, his hand holding hers.

"I just need to get away, let's just say too many memories in my apartment at the moment." Rory nodded.

"How long have you got?"

"Its Friday night and I have to make an appearance at my grandparents, which I have to go right now." Rory looked at her watch and bit her bottom lip, wondering if she could get to Hartford in fifteen minutes.

"I can come with you." Rory looked up to see if he was joking.

"Alright who are you? And what have you done with my boyfriend?" Jess tilted his head and smiled.

"Seriously is this a case of the body snatchers?" Jess stayed silent and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I got it, you been sent to infiltrate the town and find out just exactly how husbands Miss Patty's had?"

"Rory, I just want to be with you. We wasted too much time don't you think? I will even spend a full night with Emily Gilmore if it means I get to spend time with you." Rory's grin appeared on her face and she grabbed her cell phone.

"Mom, can you tell grandma we have another guest for dinner, yeah hell has officially frozen over."

Rory opened the car door and climbed out, closing the door behind her. She turned to see if Jess had followed her out of the car and noticed her mother's jeep already parked.

She stood outside the front door, her hand poised above the doorbell. Before she could press the doorbell jess spun her around and kissed her on the mouth, grabbing the collar of the jacket she pulled him closer.

"What was that for? "She breathed.

"In case your grandmother removes the ability to use my mouth again." Rory laughed and kissed him one last time before ringing the doorbell.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Now the question is this, this chapter could almost be the end if i let it, i could also expand put a few more chapters or maybe not. Or i could possibly start on a sequel. So as the readers you have a choice ??? **

* * *

Emily Gilmore stood and waited in the foyer eagerly awaiting her granddaughter's arrival, nodding to the maid to open the door. Rory rushed through and hugged her grandmother the delight on her face, Emily looked at her grand-daughter closely something was different that she couldn't exactly place.

It was then she noticed who was standing behind her, the smile effectively dropped from her face and her eyes narrowed.

"Grandma, you remember Jess?" Rory stood to the side and let Jess step forward.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs Gilmore." She looked over him her chin lifted definitely as she held out her hand for them to enter the house.

"Richard, look who's here." Richard stood up from his chair as he enveloped Rory in a hug. "And she brought a guest."

"This is Jess Grandpa."

"Welcome my boy, I have a feeling you'll be wanting a drink." He shook Jess's hand and pointed over to the drinks cart.

Rory looked over at her mother and rolled her eyes, silently hoping that there would be no problems. Emily sat down after Richard handed her a Martini, never removing her eyes from Jess as he held onto Rory's hand.

"This is going to be a long night." Rory whispered in his ear.

"So Jess, how did the book tour go?" Lorelai cut into her steak and popped the offending meat into her mouth.

"Pretty good I think, there's a lot of interest. They've already given me an advance on the next book." Rory dropped her fork and turned to Jess.

"Jess, why didn't you say anything? That's great news." He looked embarrassed as Rory leaned over and hugged him at the dinner table.

"But is an author a steady income? It's not really a job is it?" Emily sipped on her wine.

"I agree it's not a steady income but..."

"And just what happens when you get writers block, you don't get paid."

"Emily." Richard warned his wife from his seat, watching as Rory looked at her grandmother shocked.

"The book store I co own is very profitable."

"Dating my granddaughter comes with certain responsibilities and; she has grown accustomed to certain things. I doubt you will be able to give her the things she deserves."

"Grandma!"

"Mom, you need to stop right there."

"Lorelai, I can't believe you would let her date someone like this. What am I saying you yourself are dating a lumberjack."

"Now hold on just a minute." Jess looked between Rory and Lorelai, realizing that this wasn't going the way he had planned.

"Rory, I'm just looking out for you. But be sensible a writer." Emily physically cringed.

"I'm a writer grandma; does that mean I don't have a steady income?"

"I didn't say that Rory, you're being awfully defensive."

"Someone I love is being verbally attacked I tend to be a little defensive." Rory leaned further her cheeks flushed.

"Honey calm down." Lorelai pleaded from her place across the table.

"You love this man; I thought after Logan you had finally instilled some sense." Rory pushed back her chair in anger knocking it to the floor.

"Oh now we get down to it, you can't stand anyone not confirming to Emily Gilmore standards. Well I think now is a good a time as any, I was offered a position at the Post in Philadelphia I accepted and I am moving there to be with Jess."

Rory looked at her mother who was now grinning; she happily chewed on the food that she had placed in her mouth.

"What?" Rory turned to Jess

"Surprise, I wanted to tell you later but I guess you find out now. Mad at me?" Jess slowly smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Mad, how can I be mad at you, I finally get what I want." She smiled at him

"This is your fault Lorelai, if you raised your daughter properly, she wouldn't throw herself at anything that smiled her way."

"That's it, Grandpa call me at moms before I leave." She grabbed Jess's hand and pulled him from his chair.

"It was nice to meet you Mr Gilmore."

"Likewise Jess." Lorelai followed her daughter out of the dining room.

Rory, Jess and Rory stood outside the front door looking up at the night sky.

"I think that went very well don't you?" Lorelai placed her hands in her gloves.

"Oh yeah, maybe if I'm lucky I'll be disowned." Rory grumbled.

"I highly doubt that hun; I've been trying that for years. Hey how about we celebrate back at the diner, it's not every day you get a fabulous job and a re-location in one. Luke's going to be so mad he missed this one."

Jess placed his hand in the small of Rory's back and kissed the side of her neck.

"Yeah sounds good."

"You're kidding? You're not kidding." Luke poured the coffee and sat down at the table.

"Nope, right at the dinner table. Moving to Philadelphia with my writer boyfriend." Luke turned to Rory and then to Jess who tilted his head.

"How about burgers to celebrate?"

"With a side order of chilli fries?" Lorelai pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"Sure why not."

"My hero." Lorelai clasped her hands together, causing Luke to roll his eyes and smile.

"Jess, give us a hand in the kitchen." Luke tapped him on the shoulder, pushing his chair back Rory watched him walk away.

"So, Philadelphia?" Lorelai held the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"Whatever you might think, I think it's time." Rory looked p at her mother.

"What, time with Jess?"

"Yeah I mean, look at him he's different, mellow even. He's not angry or sarcastic and he even sat through the wrath of Emily Gilmore, I say he's a keeper."

"Yeah I think, I've always known, I love him though. When I was with Dean I didn't think about too much into the future, but with Jess it's different. I can see us living together, and shopping for groceries."

"Well it looks like we both got our diner boys." Lorelai winked as Luke smiled at her from behind the counter.

Jess turned off the diner lights and locked the door, turning around he stared at Rory who was now wiping down the counter. Waking in between the tables he never took his eyes from her; he stood behind her and removed the rag from her hand.

"How about we go upstairs?" She leaned her head back against his shoulder and he placed a kiss on the column of her neck.

"Yeah I'm a little tired; it's been a long day."

"You're telling me, although I can't help but gloat." Rory turned in his arms.

"Really?"

"Rory I'm just a little overwhelmed, I've been waiting for this moment and now I finally get all of you." Rory placed her hands behind his neck, her fingers idly playing with his hair.

"Yep, you get to see that I only cook Pop tarts for breakfast. I live for coffee; I hog the bed when I'm ill. You know you can back out now if you want?"

"No way, you're stuck with me Gilmore." He tightened his arms around her to make his point, before pulling her towards the curtain.

Rory stepped through the curtain the next morning, and sat down at the counter. Luke placed a cup in front of her and poured her coffee.

"Hey Rory."

Hi Luke, where's Jess?"

"Deliveries, he shouldn't be long though." Nodding she sipped on her coffee.

The bell above the door jingled and Miss Patty and Babette rushed in, grinning they enveloped Rory in a hug.

"Oh darling girl you're here, I know as soon as I Jess I knew you'd be here." Miss Patty winked.

"Really?" Rory sound intrigued.

"Oh god doll, yesterday he was miserable and then this morning all of sudden. He's walking around with a grin on his face, he's even humming."

"It's quite romantic really; he was exactly like Luke when he and Lorelai got back together."

"I was not." Luke muttered as he passed them.

"Yes you were, everyone remembers the day Luke didn't grunt." Babette turned around to hear the murmurs of agreement from the rest of the patrons in the diner.

Rory laughed and picked up her coffee and hid her smirk behind her cup.

"How long are you here for?" Miss Patty pointed to her cup waiting for Luke.

"Just a couple of days, I just got a job in Philadelphia."

"Congratulations honey." Babette grinned.

The door opened and Jess entered, unbuttoning his coat. Walking past the counter he kissed Rory on her lips and settled himself behind the counter.

"Morning ladies." Babette winked at Rory.

"Morning." They both smiled.

Jess looked up in confusion clearly on his face, why all three women were suddenly grinning at him.

"I have to get to my moms, I'll see you later?" Rory grabbed her coat and slipped it on, pulling her hair from beneath the collar.

"Yeah I'll come by this afternoon."

Leaning forward she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him, her tongue tracing along the lower pillow of his lip. He opened his mouth in surprise, and Rory pushed her tongue further. She slowly ended the kiss and blew him a kiss before she waved good bye to a stunned Miss Patty and Babette.

'What can I get you ladies?"

"Water."

"Ice Tea." Miss Patty fanned herself, and jess turned away swallowing a laugh.

Walking into the house Rory headed straight to her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed she looked around the shelves of books she grew up with. She was finally going to do this, move with jess like she should have done years ago.

Standing up she changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt before she grabbed the book from her nightstand, opening the page she settled back against her pillows.

_"I don't really know what possessed me to send the invitation; I hardly thought she would actually be there. But there to prove me wrong, she was standing in the bookstore admiring the many books we talked about when we were teenagers._

_She told me she was proud and I was pleasantly surprised she listened__ to me__ and went back to __college;__ we sat together after everyone had left just enjoying each __other's__company. Maybe it was seeing her again, or looking into those cerulean eyes, that made fall right back. I kissed her and for a moment felt her lips kiss me back, it was like an assortment of memories slammed right into me and I could feel myself feeling. _

_The Willow tree, secret kisses in corners no one could see. I could almost feel the warmth of the sun on my cheek from those afternoons, even now. But times like those are never duplicated and I almost broke when she told me she loved someone else. _

_But I have this delusion that I will not throw away, that sometime in the distant future were planet will align in cosmic force, and we'll finally be at the same time and place. Our story never has an ending, and even it takes me the rest of my life, I will eventually convince her. _

Rory closed the book and put it back on the nightstand, lying down against the pillows she looked out of her window at the trees blowing in the breeze.

"Don't worry Jess I'm convinced."


End file.
